You've Got Me
by XxTopshopPrincessxX
Summary: Same story, just given it a proper name. Set a year after Jackson's accident...Please read and review, I love reading all of your Aarson fanfics so thought I'd have a go writing my own! Hope you like it  xx
1. Chapter 1

Aaron & Jackson: Part 1

"Oh Aaron, you shouldn't have" Hazel smiles as she answers the front door of Dale Head, seeing him stood there with a large bouquet of flowers.

Aaron rolls his eyes and tries not to laugh "They're not for you actually" he smirks, pushing past her to let himself in.

"What's all this?" Jackson says, looking up from where he's sat in his wheelchair eating breakfast.

"For you" Aaron smiles, passing him the flowers and looking embarrassed.

"What for?" he asks; Aaron's never bought him flowers, although he's hinted enough times.

"Read it" Aaron says, nodding towards the tag.

Jackson smiles as he reads. _'One year ago today, I love you so much, you make me proud every single day. Love Aaron Xxx' _and the date scrawled beneath, _6__th__ October._

He looks up at Aaron again, his eyes shining with tears.

"They were supposed to cheer you up not make you sad" Aaron smiles shyly.

"They have cheered me up, Thank you" he smiles, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He hands the flowers to Hazel for her to put in water.

Aaron sinks into the armchair beside Jackson's chair and helps him finish off his breakfast.

"I did want to get the day off so I could be with you but I'll have to see you tonight instead" he says, passing him his cup to drink out of.

Jackson takes the cup in both hands and carefully lifts it up to his mouth, trying not to spill any. He's still getting used to being able to do all these things for himself again. It had only been four months since he'd started getting better, a recovery that nobody had expected. Like everyone else he had thought he was going to be stuck paralysed from the neck down for the rest of his life.

"We could try and get your Mum to go out, have the place to ourselves?" Aaron suggests. Despite seeing eachother every day, they never really seem to get much time alone together what with Hazel always being about or Jackson's carer Joe, he'd like it if tonight it was just the two of them for once.

"Yeah, I'll see if I can convince her to go to the pub with Bob" Jackson grins, spooning his cereal into his mouth slowly.

"Alright, well I'll see you tonight then" Aaron smiles, giving him a quick peck on the cheek to say goodbye before leaving for work.

xxx

After work Aaron heads back to Smithy to shower and change before going back to Dale Head to spend the evening with Jackson.

"Don't worry I'm going in a minute" Hazel laughs, seeing his face as she answers the door. She flaps about looking for her handbag and purse for ages before realising she's left them both in the bedroom upstairs.

"Right I'll see you both later my little darlings" she smiles, leaning over to give Jackson a kiss where he's sat in his wheelchair. "There's DVD's on the side and beer in the fridge" she says to Aaron. "Have a good night."

"Finally..." Aaron jokes, once she's gone. He sits down next to Jackson and leans in closer so he can kiss him properly.

Aaron sticks a film on after and orders pizza. "Here you go" he says, handing Jackson a can of lager, making sure he has hold of it properly.

When the pizza arrives, Aaron pulls Jackson's tray over for them to use as a table. "Can you manage?" he asks, unsure of whether Jackson still needs it cutting up for him or not. Jackson nods "Yeah I'm fine" and picks up a slice of pizza, using both hands. Aaron smiles at him, he can't believe looking at him now that just four months ago he could do hardly anything for himself.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Aaron yawns, once the films ended and all the pizza and beers are finished. He can see that Jackson's tired; he keeps nearly drifting off in his chair.

"Yeah, can you stay?" he asks, not wanting to be on his own tonight. He knows it's silly but he keeps thinking about this time last year; the night-out, the argument, the crash...

"Yeah course" Aaron says looking at him anxiously as if reading his mind. He gets up to clear away the empty pizza boxes and cans before Hazel comes back.

When he's done he follows Jackson through to the wet-room to help him use the toilet and brush his teeth; then lifts him onto the bed using the hoist. Jackson pulls his t-shirt off and Aaron gives him a hand taking off his jeans and socks. Aaron undresses quickly and starts searching about for the sleeping bag that he uses when he stays over.

"Will you stay in the bed with me tonight?" Jackson asks him.

Aaron looks surprised; usually when he stays over they'll lie on the bed for a bit and cuddle if Hazel's not around but Jackson's never asked him to sleep next to him before, in fact he's never liked the idea whenever Aaron's suggested it. They hadn't had a physical relationship in over a year, apart from hugging and kissing, although they could have sex now that Jackson was getting better he'd never seemed to want to and Aaron hadn't pushed him on it.

"Are you sure?" he says, not wanting Jackson to feel like he has to do anything he doesn't want to.

"Yeah" Jackson smiles, shifting over so that Aaron can fit in beside him in the single bed. Aaron grins and slips in next to him, folding his arms around him, so that they're pressed close together. Aaron can feel the warmth of Jackson's chest against his. Jackson traces his fingers along the stubble across Aaron's jaw-line and leans in closer so that their lips meet. Aaron tugs gently at Jackson's short curls as they kiss deeper and more urgently than they have in ages. Aaron can feel Jackson get hard pressing against his thighs. He gives a little moan of pleasure as Jackson slips a hand into his boxers. He wants this so much but has to pull away.

"What's wrong?" Jackson asks looking disappointed as Aaron sits up in bed, tugging his boxers back up properly.

"I don't know if I can do this" Aaron sighs, running his hands across his shaven hair.

Jackson looks hurt "It's ok, I get it" he says in a small voice.

"Get what?"

"That you don't find me attractive anymore. It's fine; I'd probably feel the same way" he sighs, looking down at his skinny, wasted looking legs. How could Aaron possibly still find him attractive after having to empty out his catheter bag, wash him, dress him, feed him his dinner, help him go to the toilet?

"Jackson, what are you on about?" Aaron asks looking bemused. "Of course I still find you attractive; you're my boyfriend, I think you're the hottest guy I've ever seen" he laughs, finding it ridiculous that Jackson would even think that.

Then what is it?" Jackson says looking confused now.

"I'm just worried about hurting you" Aaron admits.

Jackson looks relieved that that's all it is "You won't do" he says, pulling Aaron back in for another kiss.

Aaron smiles and pulls away again after "You have to promise to tell me if I'm hurting you Jay?"

Jackson nods and feeling reassured Aaron leans over again to kiss him softly, making sure he holds his weight off of him. "I'm going to be really gentle with you" he whispers, kissing along the curve of his neck and breathing in the sweet scent of him, his blue eyes darkening with lust.

"I've missed you so much" Jackson moans longingly, as Aaron slides his hand beneath the waistband of his boxers, he shakes with pleasure at the feel of him touching him like that again.

When Hazel gets back from the pub, she finds Aaron and Jackson asleep in eachothers arms. She smiles at the sight of them both looking so peaceful.

"Night night sweethearts" she whispers then tiptoes upstairs to bed as quietly as she can so as not to wake them. A year ago today all of their lives were turned upside down but seeing them there looking so content she could almost believe that nothing had changed.

xxx

Aaron can hardly stop smiling at work the next day, even offering to make everyone a cup of tea.

"Are you feeling alright?" Debbie asks, knowing it's not like Aaron to be this friendly.

"Yeah, why?" he asks, looking surprised as he brings over mugs of tea for her and Ryan.

"Because you're smiling" she says, as if it's the weirdest thing ever.

"I know" Ryan laughs "I haven't seen him this happy since..." he grins at Aaron then, the last time he'd seen Aaron like this was when he and Jackson had first got together. "...Anything happen last night that you want to tell us about?" he smirks.

Aaron's cheeks flush pink and he looks away embarrassed, pretending to be interested in inspecting the tyres of one of the cars parked on the forecourt nearby.

"Did you and Jackson...?" Debbie asks excitedly.

"Maybe" Aaron shrugs, walking away with his hands in the pockets of his overalls, trying to keep the grin off his face.

"That's a yes then" Ryan says to Debbie.

"Definitely" she agrees, smiling as she watches Aaron bent over the motor looking happier than she's ever seen him.

xxx

Aaron goes round to see Jackson again after work still in a good mood.

"What's up?" he asks, sensing as soon as he walks in that something's wrong. He sits on the edge of the bed and looks at Jackson expectantly.

"It's just physio" he says, glancing over at Aaron from where he's sat in his wheelchair in front of the TV.

Aaron knows how hard he's having to work to get movement back in his legs. He has physiotherapy at the hospital three mornings a week with Joe and his male physio Nicky, as well as sets of exercises he needs to do every morning and evening.

"I can't do it, I can't get my legs to work properly" he sighs sounding exhausted. "It's too hard."

"You'll get there mate. You've done so well to get this far already" Aaron says kindly.

Jackson gives a hint of a smile at that. "Do you want me to come with you to physio on Monday?" Aaron asks.

"You've got work."

"I know, but I'll see if I can get the morning off" he offers.

"If you're sure you don't mind?" Jackson smiles; thinking that he might enjoy physio more if Aaron was there with him.

"Course not" he says. "Is your Mum out...?" he asks, realising he hasn't heard her crashing around upstairs.

Jackson nods "She's gone into town to do the shopping."

"Do you know what might cheer you up?" he winks, glancing over at the space next to him on the bed.

Jackson's face lights up "Again?"

"Only if you want to" Aaron says hurriedly, realising too late that Jackson probably doesn't feel up to it now when he's tired from physio.

Jackson grins cheekily at him "Yeah I do, we better be quick though I don't know how long she's going to be..."

xxx

"Right we'll do another set of ten Jackson" his physio Nicky tells him. Jackson's led on the mats in the physiotherapy gym with Nicky, Joe and Aaron knelt beside him. Nicky takes hold of his left leg this time and starts to bend and straighten it.

"Oww" Jackson whimpers. He bites down on his bottom lip hard trying to stop himself crying out in pain. Aaron feels helpless watching him in so much pain; he wants to tell Nicky to stop but knows that if Jackson stands any chance of walking again then he needs to push through it.

"Should it be hurting him this much?" he asks, looking concerned.

"It's just where he's not used to using the muscles and they need strengthening" Joe explains "And his knee and hip joints are stiff, that's why we need to get him used to doing exercises like these to try and loosen his joints and build up muscle in his legs."

Aaron nods trying to understand but wishing they could find a way of doing all that without Jackson being in agony.

"Ok now your turn mate" Nicky instructs "Try and lift your right leg then bend and straighten for me."

Jackson slowly lifts his leg a bit then tries to bend it. He scrunches his face up, the pain in his joints becoming unbearable as he bends his knee slightly. "I can't, it hurts" he cries, dropping his leg back down on to the mat.

"You can, you were nearly there then" Nicky says warmly.

Aaron frowns, he doesn't like this guy already for being good-looking, and for getting to touch Jackson but now he's forcing him to do something when he's clearly in too much pain. "Squeeze my hand" he whispers, taking hold of Jackson's hand firmly.

Jackson tries again holding tight to Aaron's hand as he bends his leg then straightens it out again with difficulty.

"That's great, four more of those" Nicky encourages. "Then we'll do the other leg."

Its heartbreaking watching Jackson struggle through the exercises, Aaron can see how much discomfort he's in but Nicky makes him work through the pain. He's tough on him but caring at the same time.

"Roll on to your side for me" Nicky says; he makes Jackson repeat the exercises again whilst laying on either side to try and loosen up his hip joints. Silent tears leak from Jackson's eyes, spilling onto the mat throughout.

"There you go you did it see? You got through them all today" Nicky says once he's finished. "Must be having you here that did it" he smiles at Aaron.

"Well done mate" Aaron says softly, stroking Jackson's short curls. "You were amazing." Jackson smiles tiredly back at him, leaning into his touch.

"Thanks for coming with me."

Aaron helps him to sit up on the mat and puts his arm around him "I'll come with you as much as you want me to" he says, kissing the side of his head. Now that he'd seen what Jackson had to go through, he was going to make sure he was here with him as much as he could be.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two _

_*Sorry if this chapter's a bit similar to some of the other fics, but I wrote it a couple of months ago and didn't really know how to change it all. Hope its ok. Read and review please! _

The next Monday and Aaron's had to go off on a call-out, some car broken down out near Robblesfield so Hazel has come along to physio with Jackson instead.

"Ok Jackson, you're going to try using these today" Nicky says, nodding to him to follow him across the gym to where the parallel bars are. "Just going to try standing, nothing more" he assures him, seeing the look of fear on Jackson's face. He didn't feel ready for that yet; his legs still didn't feel strong enough.

"Joe and I will help support you, all you need to do is try push yourself up" he explains. Hazel stands to one side looking excited and Jackson glances over at her anxiously, not wanting to disappoint her by not being able to do it.

Jackson moves his feet from the foot rests of his wheelchair onto the mats. He grips the armrests hard and tries to push himself up using all his strength. He lifts up a little way but then sinks back down into the chair.

"That's really good, try again when you're ready" Nicky says encouragingly.

He takes a deep breath and has another go, he can feel his legs shaking as he slowly stands, he tries to straighten up but his legs buckle beneath him and he drops back down into his wheelchair. "I can't do it" he sighs. The pain in his back, hips and legs was excruciating.

"You were nearly there then mate" Joe says, rubbing his arm comfortingly. He and Jackson had become close friends since he'd started working as his carer at the beginning of this year. "You're doing brilliant" he smiles.

"Ok, I need to do it this time" Jackson says to himself. He leans against the armrests of his chair again and pushes up as hard as he can. He feels lightheaded and dizzy all of a sudden as if he's going to faint, but he's doing it, he's standing. His face lights up as he realises that he's stood up for the first time in over a year. He's almost the same height as Joe and Nicky even.

"That's it, try and hold yourself up using the bars now" Nicky says. He and Joe stop supporting him and let him stand by himself, gripping tightly to the bars. He looks over at his Mum again and her face is shining with joy, tears streaming down her cheeks, he's never seen her look so happy.

"Try and take a few steps Jackson" Nicky instructs "Don't worry about falling you won't hurt yourself."

Jackson bites down on his lip and takes a tentative step forward, then another and another. It's painfully slow and unsteady but he's walking. He feels so elated that he can hardly notice the pain anymore. He hears Joe and Nicky give a cheer and his Mum sobbing. He takes a couple more hesitant steps forward before feeling faint and needing to sit in his wheelchair again. It was going to take a while for him to get used to standing.

"That was amazing Jackson" Joe says with tears in his eyes.

"Really well done mate" Nicky grins.

Hazel rushes over and pulls him into a hug, smothering him with kisses "You are my hero" she gushes, "I'm so proud of you my lovely boy" she holds him close to her chest while he sobs into her arms; the reality of what he's just achieved sinking in.

Xxx

Jackson's been bursting to tell Aaron his news all day but has decided to wait until he's finished work so that he can tell him face-to-face. Hazel's already been on the phone telling his Dad all about it.

He's in bed now, tired out and still feeling a bit light-headed but every time he thinks about walking he gets a little thrill. He can't wait for physio on Wednesday so that he can do it all again.

There's a knock on the back door and Aaron lets himself in still wearing his work overalls. He goes over and gives Jackson a quick peck then sits on the edge of the bed next to him, wiping his oily hands on his overalls so as not to get any on the sheets.

"You alright?" he asks, seeing how worn out he looks. "How was physio? Sorry I couldn't make it this morning."

"It was really good actually" Jackson grins.

"Yeah?" he asks in surprise; knowing how much Jackson hates physio usually.

Hazel comes thundering downstairs "Oh has he told you Aaron? You missed out, he was fantastic, weren't you?" she beams at Jackson.

"Missed what?" Aaron frowns not knowing what she's talking about.

"I haven't actually told him yet..." Jackson says.

"Told me what?"

"I stood up in physio and I managed five steps" he smiles, unable to keep it to himself any longer.

Aaron's face lights up "You actually walked?" he says in amazement.

"Yeah...a bit" Jackson says modestly.

"Jackson this is brilliant!" he exclaims "That's the best news ever!" he pulls him into a hug and kisses his cheek, not caring that Hazel's there to see. "I can't believe I missed it" he says, sounding disappointed.

"You can come along on Wednesday and I'll try and do it again" Jackson laughs; he couldn't wait to show Aaron properly. He just hoped he'd be able to do it again.

Xxx

Aaron's there at the next physio session not wanting to miss out again. Jackson stands on his first attempt this time and steadies himself using the bars. Nicky gets Aaron to stand at the other end of the parallel bars, about 12ft away and sets Jackson the goal of reaching him. Jackson looks doubtful, it's a lot further than he walked last time, he's not sure if he can do it, but he doesn't want to let them all down, especially Aaron.

When he feels steady enough he starts walking, taking small steps. It hurts more this time, his joints feel sore and he has shooting pains in his back and neck. His legs shake as he hobbles along further, feeling as though they're about to give way at any minute.

He pauses and glances back to see how far he's got. "Keep going, you're nearly half-way there" Nicky smiles; he looks forward again, concentrating hard on Aaron and how much he wants to get over there and stand next to him. He starts edging forwards again, chewing on his lip to fight against the pain.

Aaron grins at him; Jackson can see the tears in his blue eyes. He looks so proud watching him walk towards him. As he shuffles closer Aaron has his arms out ready for him to collapse into when he gets there.

"Just a few more steps" Joe calls to him. Jackson looks back again, he and Nicky are further away than Aaron now; he's nearly there.

"Come on" Aaron encourages as he takes the last few faltering steps towards him. Before he even realises he's done it he feels Aaron's strong arms wrap around him. "You did it" he cries. Jackson holds onto him tightly, burying his face in Aaron's jumper as they both breakdown in tears.

Xxx

"How did it go?" Hazel asks waiting for them at the front-door of Dale Head. Jackson steers his wheelchair up the ramp towards her using the hand control with Aaron following behind.

"Really good, I walked the whole length of the bars" Jackson grins. Hazel looks thrilled by the news and bends down to kiss him.

"And he's got this thing now so he can practice more at home" Aaron adds, showing her the metal walking frame that they'd been given at the hospital.

"Oh that's great" Hazel smiles at them both, opening the door wider to let them in.

"Yeah I want to try it out now" Jackson says manoeuvring his chair into the front room. Aaron puts the walker down in front of him.

"Are you not too tired?" Hazel asks; he was usually worn out after physio.

"No I'm fine" he insists, already pushing himself up out of his chair. Aaron steadies him as he grabs hold of the walker and takes a few shaky steps.

Hazel feels herself getting teary again, every time she sees Jackson walk it makes her want to cry with happiness. "You go careful darling, don't try doing too much" she says, reaching for her tissues and dabbing at her eyes.

Jackson manages to walk slowly across to the other side of the room. "I can't turn yet" he laughs and Aaron helps him to turn round and go back the other way. He takes cautious steps back over to his wheelchair, leaning on the walker for support.

Hazel helps him sit back down in his chair after. "That was really good!" she exclaims. He'd already improved since she'd first seen him walk a couple of days ago.

"Yeah, I won't even be needing this soon" he grins, gesturing to his wheelchair. He was starting to imagine going places without it already, going to the pub or to the cafe, walking up to visit Aaron at Smithy. He felt that now he didn't need to rely on his wheelchair all the time he could finally start getting his independence back and put the nightmare of the last year or so behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

_*This turned out a bit longer than I expected, hope it's still ok! Let me know what you think and if you want me to write anymore please. _

A couple of weeks later and Jackson had really started getting the hang of moving about using his walking frame. He'd just been using it to get around the house as Nicky and Joe thought he wasn't quite ready for walking longer distances yet; but he could now use the wet-room without needing help, go to the toilet, have a shower, clean his teeth. He'd even walked over to visit Aaron at the garage next door a few times just to give him something to do. Aaron's face had lit up the first time he'd done it, it reminded him of that first summer they'd spent together when Jackson had been working next door and they'd kept finding excuses to go over and see eachother. Debbie, Ryan and even Cain had been impressed by his walking too.

He was starting to get bored with just having the little downstairs area of the house to explore and wanted to go out properly now that he was getting better at it.

"Can we go to the pub?" he asks Aaron when he comes round later that evening. "I want to try and walk there."

Aaron looks uncertain "It's a bit far isn't it?"

"It's only up the road" Jackson protests, already trying to get his jacket down from the peg in the hallway whilst leaning against his walker.

"Yeah but it's been snowing, it's all icy" Aaron says, worried that he might slip and hurt himself; still he gets the jacket down for him before he loses his balance and helps him put it on.

"Is that a yes?" Jackson asks eagerly.

"Go on then" Aaron sighs, giving in to him. "But if you get tired or it hurts too much, I'm coming back to get your wheelchair."

Jackson rolls his eyes and follows Aaron out of the house.

Xxx

"Wait" Aaron says, grabbing Jackson's arm before he goes on ahead. He locks the front door behind them and then they make their way down the ramp outside.

"Go careful, it's really slippery" Aaron warns. He grabs hold of Jackson again as he skids on the icy path. "What did I just say" he laughs. "Just go really slowly."

"I can only _go_ really slowly" Jackson says; he treads more warily down the ramp though.

They make their way cautiously up the road towards the pub, it's all lit-up, looking warm and inviting compared to the icy coldness outside. Aaron notices Jackson grimacing with pain.

"Do you need to rest for a bit?" he asks.

Jackson shakes his head determinedly "We're nearly there" he says. Aaron puts his arm round his back to steady him in case his legs give way. Jackson's exhausted by the time they reach the Woolpack and in considerable pain. He sits down on one of the benches outside for a bit and stretches his legs out, they feel even stiffer in the cold and keep cramping up. Aaron sits next to him on the picnic bench, digging his freezing hands deep into the pockets of his hoodie. He nudges his arm against Jackson's gently "You did really good" he smiles.

"Yeah" he says happily, he can hardly believe that he just walked here. "Just got to get up those steps now" he smirks, looking over at the entrance to the pub and the three steps leading up to it.

"Come on, I'll help you" Aaron grins, pulling Jackson to his feet again.

Xxx

Aaron carries Jackson's walker in one hand and holds his other arm out to support him. Jackson holds onto Aaron tightly and grits his teeth as he forces himself up the first step. It was agony for his joints but he knew he had to do it; he wasn't going to make Aaron have to carry him up.

"Need a hand?" Paddy chuckles, he and Marlon are both already sloping off home from the pub looking a little worse for wear.

"No we're alright thanks Pads" Aaron says, helping Jackson up the next step. "Anyway you two look more unsteady on your feet than he is" he sniggers.

"You're doing a cracking job there Jackson" Paddy grins as Jackson finally makes it up the last step. Aaron had already told him about Jackson walking but he hadn't seen it for himself yet. He'd always liked Jackson; he'd been a good influence on Aaron and had helped turn him into a better person. The accident had been horribly unfair on both of them. They were just young lads and to have to go through something like that at their age was awful; he was pleased to see how well he was doing now.

"Have a good night boys, we're off home for a bit of X-box" Marlon waves to them as he and Paddy make their way back up the road towards Smithy cottage.

"Thought he was going to say they were off home for something else then" Jackson says. Aaron laughs at that, "Come on let's get inside."

Xxx

"Ahh, look at you" Chas calls from behind the bar, smiling at Jackson. She hadn't exactly been happy when he and Aaron had got back together; thinking that at nineteen Aaron was far too young to give up the rest of his life looking after him. She'd been delighted when he'd started getting better though and now seeing him walking again reminded her how much she'd encouraged their relationship at first. Jackson was good for Aaron and she felt a bit ashamed now that she'd let the fact that he was disabled change her opinion, he was also a nice lad and she shouldn't have ever questioned his and Aaron's relationship.

"Two pints please Mum" Aaron says, digging in his pocket for change.

"They're on me" she grins.

"What did I say about going out in this weather?" Hazel says to them, pretending that she's cross but her eyes are twinkling. She's sat with Bob at the other side of the bar having drinks. "Did you walk all this way?" she asks sounding impressed.

Jackson grins at her "Yeah and I didn't even fall over."

"Well done Jackson" Bob smiles "She's just been telling me how brilliantly you've been doing."

"Thanks" Jackson says, looking embarrassed by all the attention he's getting, Pearl, Betty and Edna are all smiling at him now too. Everyone was so pleased for him that he was walking again.

Aaron takes their drinks and they find a table over in the corner together.

"Walking now are we?" Adam grins coming over to join them with Mia. He gives Jackson a friendly pat on the arm "Nice one mate."

"Yeah well done Jackson" Mia smiles sweetly.

Jackson smiles "Thanks"

"I'll get the next round in boys" Adam says, "Looks like we're celebrating."

"Did someone just say round in?" Ryan laughs, joining them at their table.

"Yeah but not too many" Aaron says "He's still got to walk back again yet!"

Xxx

By closing time at the pub they've all had one too many drinks. Jackson's head spins as he stands up and he has to grab onto the table to steady himself. It's the first time he's been able to stagger about drunk in ages.

It's started snowing again once they get outside the pub. Aaron helps get Jackson back down the steps outside whilst he sways unsteadily, trying to keep his eyes in focus.

"I'm a bit drunk" he laughs, reaching for the handles on his walker and almost missing it completely.

"I know" Aaron grins, "Think you can walk back or shall I run ahead and get your chair?"

"Pfft, I'm walk, walking" he slurs. It doesn't hurt anymore because of the amount of pints he's had but he's shakier on his feet now. He walks more uncertainly than before, trying not to lose his balance. "I don't want to fall over" he says to Aaron.

"You won't fall over" Aaron reassures him, "I won't let you" he has both arms out ready to catch him if he does slip. They make it back to Dale Head though without any falls and Aaron fumbles around in his pockets for his keys.

"Stay over" Jackson says, leaning in drunkenly to kiss him. Aaron smiles and holds him close, tasting the beer on his lips. He realises it's the first time he's kissed Jackson while he's been standing since the accident; the thought of it makes the moment seem even more special.

Xxx

"It's been snowing heavily the last few days and Aaron's been even busier at work than usual with cars breaking down or not starting. Jackson's been stuck at home with Hazel feeling bored.

"I'm just popping to the shop love" she says, pulling her coat on.

"Can I go instead?" Jackson asks; now that he can get about a bit more he doesn't want to be stuck inside, when he could be out practicing his walking.

She hesitates and then decides it might be good for him, he hasn't been out anywhere on his own since the accident and the shop's only across the road she can watch him out the window to make sure he's alright. "Go on then" she says, handing him the list of things they need. "Be careful though."

Jackson takes the list and stuffs it in the pocket of his jacket; Hazel holds the door open for him and watches as he walks tentatively down the ramp, pushing his walker along in front of him. He turns round then and frowns at her "You don't have to watch me Mum; I'm not a little kid."

"Ok sorry" she waves to him then goes back into the house so that she can peek through the curtains, watching him make his way slowly down the ramp and across the road to the shop. She feels like she could cry she's that proud of him.

Xxx

A couple of days later and Aaron and Jackson are sat in the cafe having lunch together before Aaron needs to go back to work.

"There you go two teas and two bacon and cheese toasties" Brenda smiles, placing the drinks and plates down on their table. "Your Mum's been telling me all about how you've been doing" she says to Jackson. "I bet it feels great not having to use that wheelchair anymore doesn't it?"

"Err yeah, thanks" Jackson says awkwardly, looking embarrassed.

"Can we get on with eating our lunches now?" Aaron says rather rudely and Brenda walks off looking offended. Jackson grins and shakes his head at him, taking a bite of his toasted sandwich.

"I think Mum wants to go travelling again" he says through a mouthful of food.

"Why, what's she said?" Aaron frowns.

"Nothing to me, but I overheard her talking to Bob last night about all the places she still wants to visit."

"She could go though couldn't she?" Aaron asks, taking a gulp of tea. It burns the back of his throat, warming him right up.

"And what would I do?" Jackson says.

"You've got Joe and me" he shrugs, shoving his sandwich in his mouth.

"Not all the time though, Joe's only round a couple of mornings a week now and he's getting a new job after Christmas, and you're not there every night either."

Aaron looks thoughtful as he chews on his toastie "...Maybe I could be?"

"What do you mean?" Jackson asks, taking a sip of his tea.

"If your Mum does really want to go travelling again then I could always move in with you" he says casually.

"Really, you'd want to live with me?" he says looking surprised.

Aaron smiles "Yeah course, we've lived together before."

"And that was a disaster!" Jackson laughs, remembering how much Aaron had hated it when he and his Mum were both living at Smithy with him and Paddy.

Aaron grins "That was only because of your Mum, I liked having you there; anyway things are different now; we've been together longer and it would just be the two of us."

Jackson nods, looking convinced "Well I'll have to speak to Mum about it, see what she wants to do" he liked the thought of him and Aaron living together though, plus he knew how much his Mum missed travelling, she'd been stuck here for ages now because of him. He'd like it if she could go off and have fun again.

Xxx

Jackson talks to his Mum later that night when she's helping him get ready for bed. She's become so used to being there and fussing around him that she doesn't know what to do with herself now that he doesn't need her so much anymore. Jackson takes some of his painkillers and eases himself into bed wincing from the pain in his joints.

"You alright pet?" she asks, smoothing out his pillows and making sure he's comfy.

"Yeah, I did sort of want to talk to you about something though" he says.

She sits on the edge of his bed looking concerned "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong" he assures her "It's just I overheard you talking to Bob last night, about going to Brazil and Mexico, all those places you still haven't visited."

Hazel feels guilty now, she'd only mentioned it to Bob casually she hadn't actually meant that she wanted to leave and she didn't want Jackson thinking that either. "I'm sorry Jackson; I didn't mean you to hear any of that. I'm happy here with you" she smiles, patting his hand.

"I know you are" he says "But if you do want to go travelling again then that's ok with me, I want you to go and enjoy yourself."

She loves him so much for saying it but she knows that she can't just go off and leave him. "I'm not going anywhere darling" she says.

"You can though. Me and Aaron agreed that if you want to go then he'd move in here with me" he explains.

Hazel smiles at him "Are you sure about it?"

"Yeah, I want you to be doing the things that you want to do, not be stuck here looking after me all your life, you've done enough of that this last year."

She squeezes his hand "I'm not stuck anywhere Jackson." She looks thoughtful for a moment "...it would be nice to visit a few more places though" she says hesitantly.

"See, I know you want to go and you should" he smiles.

"Thank you" she says, leaning over and kissing him.

"Mum I love you"

"I love you too sweetheart, so much. You are the most special thing to me" She can feel herself getting tearful already at the thought of leaving him again; but she needs to do this. There are still things she wants to do and places she wants to see before she can settle down.

Xxx

A few days later and Aaron and Jackson are on their way back from the Cafe after having breakfast together; Aaron strolling along slowly beside Jackson. It's still icy out but the roads been cleared of snow.

"Yeah so Mum's excited, planning out where she's going to go already" Jackson says conversationally.

Aaron grins "She's alright about me moving in then?"

"Yeah course. What about Paddy have you told him you're moving out?"

"Yeah, he was alright about it and Rhona was pleased. She says I keep Leo awake with all my loud music" he says pulling a face. He doesn't like Rhona that much, she's always nagging on at him. "I can't wait to move in."

Jackson goes to reply but his foot slips on the icy path and he falls, pulling his walker down with him and skidding along the hard gravel.

"You alright mate?" Aaron asks, helping him to his feet and picking his walking frame up for him. Jackson's all shaken from his fall and can taste blood in his mouth. He didn't put his hands down in time and has scraped all the side of his face and his arm.

"I think so" he says, inspecting his bleeding arm.

"Come on we'll get you home" Aaron says kindly, putting his arm around him to make certain that he won't slip again.

Hazel hears the front door close and comes dashing downstairs with her travelling brochures. "I've booked my flight to Mexico" she calls, "Then on to Brazil and-"she stops as soon as she sees them both, "What on earth's happened?"

Aaron helps Jackson into the nearest armchair and takes his coat off for him. Jackson pulls up one leg of his jeans and sees that his leg is all scraped and bleeding too. "I fell over".

Hazel looks aghast "Are you alright?"

"Yeah fine" he says, although he's still a bit shaken.

"I'll get some cream or something..." Aaron says, going through to the wet-room to see what he can find. Hazel follows him looking angry.

"It wasn't my fault" he sighs before she can say anything.

"You're meant to be looking after him Aaron" she says, she knows she's being unreasonable but when it comes to Jackson she feels she's allowed to be. "How can I go off to the other side of the world, if the minute I leave you alone with him he gets hurt?"

"I can't always be there to stop him from falling over Hazel" he protests.

Hazel sighs, realising she's being ridiculous. It wasn't Aaron's fault at all; she was just worried about going away and leaving Jackson. "I know, I'm sorry, I just can't bear seeing him hurt." "And then when I'm not here..."

"I'll look after him better I promise" Aaron says, and she can see how much he means it.

"Antiseptic creams in there" she smiles, pointing to the bathroom cabinet and leaving him to it. She knows she can trust Aaron to look after Jackson for her; after-all he cares about him just as much as she does.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Blimey is that all you've got? I thought you were moving in!" Hazel exclaims as Aaron dumps his stuff in the bedroom. It consists of one cardboard box, a couple of bin-bags full of clothes and his blue and grey rucksack.

"Yeah well I travel light, unlike you" he frowns, watching her trying to squeeze her suitcase shut.

"You'll have to sit on it while I do the zip up" Hazel says, dragging him over to the bed and sitting him down on top of the suitcase.

Aaron rolls his eyes and pretends to be annoyed when really he's finding the whole thing quite amusing. He's going to miss Hazel when she goes travelling; he never would have believed that possible the first time he met her, but they'd grown close since Jackson's accident and she'd become like a mum to him.

"Oh God, I'll have to get Jackson up here too in a minute" she laughs, trying to force the zip shut. "There we go!" she sighs, finally getting it to do up.

Aaron jumps up off the case and lifts it off the bed for her. "This is heavy" he complains, carrying it downstairs and leaving it by the door for when Bob comes to take her to the airport in a few hours.

"Have you got enough stuff there mum?" Jackson shouts up to her, laughing at the size of her case. "Aren't you meant to pack light when you go travelling?"

"Oi cheeky! I've only packed the essentials" Hazel tells him, coming back downstairs. "Just think, this time tomorrow I'll be sunning myself on a beach in Mexico!" she beams. "Right I'm cooking dinner tonight, it'll be the last decent meal you have in ages what with you two living together!" she laughs, going through to the kitchen to see what she can find in the cupboards.

"How many hours until she goes?" Aaron jokes, sitting down next to Jackson on his bed.

"I heard that!" she calls, sticking her head back round the door to see them both sat there sniggering.

Xxx

"Right Bob's here" Hazel says, seeing the lights of the car pulling up outside.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come to the airport with you?" Jackson asks her.

"Oh no it's fine, you'll want to enjoy your first night together, and anyway Bob will be there with me" she smiles, already starting to get tearful. Aaron takes her case for her and carries it out to the car whilst she and Jackson follow behind.

"Right are we all set?" Bob grins, getting out of the car to give Aaron a hand loading the case into the boot.

"Yeah almost" Hazel sighs; she's excited to be going travelling again but she's sad to be leaving Emmerdale, she's grown to love the little village and the people that live there. "Come here you" she says to Jackson, pulling him into a hug, the tears beginning to fall.

She was going to miss him so much, they'd become even closer since his accident. She'd had to do virtually everything for him in those nine months that he'd been paralysed; she'd seen him at his lowest, begging her to help him end his life and had even been about to give in to him, hating seeing him live a life he found unbearable. She'd been so relieved when he began to recover, despite the doctors telling them he probably never would.

"I am so proud of you" she sobs, holding him close to her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too mum" Jackson smiles, feeling a bit teary himself. "Thank you so much for everything you've done for me. Promise me you'll enjoy yourself?"

Hazel strokes his face and kisses his cheek "I will" she beams, wiping her tears away. "And you make sure he behaves himself" she says, nodding over to Aaron.

"He will" Jackson laughs through his tears.

"And don't think you're getting away without a hug" Hazel says, grabbing hold of Aaron and kissing his cheek too. He pretends to hate it but really he's trying hard not to start crying as well.

"You'll look after him won't you?" she whispers to him.

"You know I will" Aaron assures her.

"Right you two, I'll be in touch soon" she promises, getting into the car.

Aaron and Jackson stand at the end of the path waving whilst Hazel smiles and takes one last look back as Bob turns the car round and drives her out of the village.

Xxx

"I can't believe I'm actually going to miss your mum" Aaron laughs; the house felt strangely empty now that it was just him and Jackson.

"I know" Jackson says, looking a bit sad.

"I've got you a bit of a housewarming present" Aaron says awkwardly; he's not good at giving presents and he's not entirely sure how Jackson's going to react to this particular gift. He hopes it will cheer him up.

"Oh yeah?" Jackson grins, perking up all of a sudden.

"Not like that!" Aaron shakes his head, trying not to laugh. "Although...you can have that later now that we've got the place to ourselves" he adds with a grin.

He sits down on the bed next to Jackson and passes him a present wrapped clumsily with leftover Christmas wrapping paper. "I'm not sure if you're going to like it" he says uncertainly.

"It's from you so I'll like it" Jackson assures him; he knows how uncomfortable Aaron gets with stuff like this and wants to put him at ease.

"You didn't like that t-shirt I bought you last Christmas" Aaron reminds him.

"That was...ok" Jackson lies.

"You've never worn it!" Aaron grins. "Anyway open it" he urges, nodding towards the present in Jackson's hands.

He rips open the wrapping paper and stares down at the gift. "How did you get this?" he asks, his voice shaking a little.

"When I was sorting out my stuff, I found your old phone and it was still on there" Aaron says, staring at the picture in the photo-frame he'd given to Jackson. It was from that night, 6th October 2010. They'd taken it when they were out in Bar West; they both looked so happy and carefree; not knowing that just hours later their lives would be changed forever.

Jackson was still gazing at the photo, not saying a word, his eyes glistening with tears.

"I'm sorry; it was a stupid idea wasn't it?" Aaron sighs; he feels awful for upsetting him. What kind of a rubbish boyfriend was he? Of course he didn't want to be reminded of that night. "I sort of meant for it to signify a fresh start for us, you know with me moving in here, just the two of us" he tries to explain. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You haven't" Jackson says softly. "It's really thoughtful Aaron."

"Yeah?" he asks uncertainly.

"Yeah" Jackson smiles "I love it, thank you" he leans in and kisses him gently on the lips. Aaron grins as they break away from eachother "Better than the t-shirt then?"

Jackson laughs "Yeah, it's better than the t-shirt."

Xxx

Aaron smiles to himself as he wakes up in the morning and realises where he is. He's had an uncomfortable night sleeping in Jackson's single bed with him, but he decides it's worth it to wake up next to him again. He hasn't been able to stay over all that much. After the accident he'd sleep on the floor or curled up in an armchair in his sleeping bag, then when Jackson had started getting better he'd stayed in his bed a few times but it was a bit embarrassing with Hazel coming in and out all the time. The room didn't exactly have much privacy.

He groans, rubbing his back where the rails on the bed have been digging in all night. Jackson's still sleeping soundly, his little curls all flattened against the pillow. Aaron gazes at him; admiring the curl of his long eyelashes and the pink pout of his mouth until he starts to stir, then he quickly shuts his eyes and pretends he's only just woken up, not wanting Jackson to catch him.

"We're going to have to get a double bed" Aaron complains; not that he minds being pressed up so close to Jackson but he could do without waking up with a bad back every morning. "Maybe we should bring the one down from upstairs?"

"Yeah, or we could move our bedroom up there?" Jackson says.

"What about the stairs?" Aaron frowns.

"I'll manage" Jackson shrugs. "I mean it would be good to have the house put back normal wouldn't it? Like how it was when I did it up for Declan the first time round" he says, a hint of sadness in his voice when he thinks back to how things were then, when he could easily renovate a whole house by himself.

"Yeah..." Aaron says uncertainly. He agrees it would make things easier if the bedroom and bathroom were upstairs and the kitchen downstairs again but he wasn't sure about Jackson having to negotiate the stairs, especially when he wouldn't be around to help him all the time.

"I'll speak to Declan about it next time he comes round then" Jackson decides "See what he thinks."

"Yeah ok" Aaron agrees "In the meantime let's carry on where we left off last night..." he grins, leaning over Jackson and kissing him heatedly.

Xxx

Jackson was bored, Aaron had left for work hours ago and he already didn't know what to do with himself being stuck in the house on his own. He'd had his physio at the hospital this morning which had taken a couple of hours, what with getting the bus into Hotten and back. Aaron wasn't happy about him getting the bus on his own and had insisted on walking him up to the bus-stop and waiting until the bus arrived to make sure he got on alright, ending up being half an hour late for work as a result.

He'd made himself a sandwich for lunch and sat in front of the TV eating it. He was bored of daytime TV after all the time he'd spent laying in bed for months with nothing else to do. It felt to Jackson that although he was recovering, things hadn't really changed; he still didn't have much of a life at the moment. Everyone else his age in the village worked during the day. He was half-expecting to be invited along with Betty and co to one of their card game sessions one of these days. He was starting to think that even a game of Bridge with the elderly villagers would be better than this, when he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Alright mate, how are you getting on?" Declan asks.

"Yeah good thanks" Jackson smiles, letting him in.

"Aaron spoke to me about wanting a few things changed around the house" he says, explaining the reason for his visit.

"Err yeah" Jackson says, wondering why Aaron went and spoke to Declan about it without telling him first. "We sort of wanted it back the way it was before, if that's not too much hassle." He feels a bit cheeky asking, he knows Declan went to a lot of trouble to get the house adapted for him when he first came out of hospital.

"Yeah no problem, it's no hassle at all" Declan smiles "I'll get the builders on to it."

Declan likes Jackson, he did a great job when he did the house up for him the first time. The place had basically been a shell and Jackson had sorted it out in just a couple of months. He'd helped out all he could after Jackson had his accident, letting them pay cheap rent for the place and getting it kitted out for his needs. He was pleased that Jackson seemed to be making a full recovery now, even if it meant he'd have to pay for more work to be done on the house, it was worth it to see him walking again.

Xxx

"What do you think?" Jackson says, showing Aaron their new living room and kitchen. He'd quite liked having the builders round all week, it'd given him someone to talk to and make endless cups of tea for. He'd even helped out with a few bits himself, painting and fitting the new kitchen cupboards in.

"Yeah, looks great" Aaron grins, looking around the place.

"We've got a dinner table and chairs now and everything" Jackson smiles.

"Have they finished upstairs yet?" Aaron asks him.

"Nearly, they've just got to finish off the bathroom. Our room and the spare room are done though; I haven't been up there yet" he says. It felt weird that he'd lived there for over a year and hadn't been upstairs once, not since he'd been working on the place himself.

"Want to go up and look?" Aaron asks, seeing him gazing longingly upstairs. Jackson nods excitedly. "Come on then" Aaron says; he takes Jackson's walker for him then gets him to hold on to him with one hand and the banister with the other. He puts his arm protectively around his back so that he can't fall. Jackson finds it difficult, each stair a huge effort for him to get up. "Nearly there" Aaron encourages as they reach the last few stairs.

Jackson breathes a sigh of relief as they reach the landing and Aaron passes his walker back for him to lean on.

"I'll ask Declan about getting a stair-lift fitted; you can't go through that each time you need to use the bathroom" he sighs, realising it's just taken them ten minutes to get upstairs.

"No I don't want one, they're for old fogies." Jackson protests looking dismayed that Aaron would even suggest it.

"Alright don't get all stressed out" Aaron sighs; though there's no way he's giving in on this one. He's not having Jackson doing that however many times a day.

"The bathroom's done isn't it?" Jackson asks, looking confused. It all looks finished to him, with a new toilet, sink and bath with a shower, floorboards put down and new paint and tiles on the walls.

"Err no I've asked Declan to get them to put some rails up and a seat in the bath so that it's easier for you to use" Aaron says hesitantly, knowing that the way Jackson reacted to his stair-lift idea means he's not going to like this much either.

"What have you done that for? I wanted things to be back to normal not to have all that stuff" Jackson frowns.

"What's the problem? It's just a few little things to help you out!" Aaron sighs impatiently.

"I don't need them!" Jackson argues.

"Yes you do, that's what they're there for to help disabled people!" he shouts, getting exasperated now.

"Get lost Aaron!" Jackson says with tears in his eyes. He turns his walker round to get back downstairs away from him.

"Just stop being so stubborn about it!" Aaron follows after him. "I don't want you hurting yourself while I'm out at work all day."

Jackson lowers his walker onto the next stair but as he goes to step down his foot slips and he loses his grip on the handles sending the walker flying. Aaron reaches out and grabs hold of him just in time, stopping him from tumbling downstairs with it.

Xxx

Jackson can feel his heart racing as he tries to get his breathing back steady. Aaron's still holding on to him tightly. "I've got you" he says, pulling him away from the stairs. "See that sort of thing's exactly what I meant" he says softly, trying to get Jackson to see sense.

"Ok" Jackson nods, still shaken up by his near fall.

"And I'm sorry...I didn't mean that you're disabled; I don't think of you like that, I never have, just that you still need a bit of extra help at the moment that's all" Aaron says, trying to put it as gently as he can so as not to make him angry again.

"I guess..." he admits reluctantly.

"Friend's again?" Aaron asks hopefully.

"Yeah" he agrees. "And I'm sorry for getting all narky with you."

"Shall we try out this new king-size bed of ours then or what?" Aaron grins, looking pointedly towards the bedroom.

"Go on then" Jackson laughs as Aaron picks him up in his arms and carries him through to their new bedroom so that they can make up properly.

Xxx

"I'm home" Aaron shouts as he comes through the front door. He smiles noticing that Jackson's hung up the photo that he gave him in the hallway, in between one of them on holiday in Lanzarote, grinning away in matching pairs of sunglasses; and one of them fishing in Whitby, with Jackson in his wheelchair and Aaron holding up the fish he's just caught.

"I like the photo timeline" he says, leaning over the sofa to give Jackson a quick kiss.

"Looks good doesn't it?" Jackson grins. "I've fixed that door to the spare room too and sorted out the dodgy window in the kitchen" he says proudly. "Oh and I've mended the leaky tap."

"Nice one; bit of a handyman aren't we?" Aaron laughs, ruffling his hair playfully on his way through to the kitchen.

"Yeah" Jackson sighs, looking glum.

"What's up?" Aaron asks, stopping in his tracks and turning back round to look at him, noticing that something's troubling him.

"Nothing I'm just a bit bored that's all" he admits. "In the day I mean, when you're out at work, I've got nothing to do. The only time I even get to go anywhere is when I have physio."

Aaron chews his lip thoughtfully; "There must be something you can do; you can help me wash cars if you like!" he teases.

Jackson smiles "I wouldn't mind, I get lonely being here on my own all day."

"Well I'll see if I can get some more time off if you like?" Aaron offers "Debbie won't mind, she loves you."

"No you can't do that, you've taken enough time off as it is because of me."

"I'll try getting my work done quicker then so I can take proper lunch-breaks then we can go out for lunch or I can come back here and get something?" Aaron shrugs; trying desperately to think of ways so that he can spend more time with him. He doesn't want him getting all depressed again.

"Thank you" Jackson smiles at him.

"What for?" he asks, sitting down next to him on the sofa.

"Just for everything" Jackson shrugs "You've been really great through all of this."

Aaron looks embarrassed, "That's because I love you" he blushes.

"I love you too" Jackson smiles, leaning in to kiss him, wanting to show Aaron how grateful he is for everything he does for him.


	5. Chapter 5

_*Thank you so much for the reviews, keep letting me know if you want more!_

"I was thinking about what you were saying the other day, you know about being bored at home in the day?" Aaron says to Jackson over breakfast.

"Ok..." Jackson replies warily, not sure where Aaron's going with this.

"I think we should get a dog" he announces. "Then you wouldn't be on your own in the day and it'd give you something to do...and I kind of want one anyway" he admits. He'd wanted another dog for ages and now seemed like the perfect time.

"You know that I don't like dogs" Jackson frowns "I get allergic to the fur remember?"

"Yeah and you don't like being licked!" Aaron grins, remembering when Hazel had told them the story about Jackson when he was little. "We'll pick a nice one though, one that's not too furry or...licky?"

"Yeah, go on then" Jackson agrees; he supposed a little dog would be alright and like Aaron said at least then he wouldn't be on his own all day.

"Nice one. We can go to the dog shelter in a bit then, see if there's any we like?" Aaron's surprised Jackson gave in so easily, he was expecting to have to go on at him for ages about it. He couldn't wait to pick out a new Clyde.

Xxx

"Not that one" Aaron says, pulling a face.

"But look how he cute he is!" Jackson says as the little Beagle puppy nuzzles into his neck, rubbing its little wet nose against him.

Aaron sighs, he has to admit the puppy is kind of sweet and seeing Jackson playing with him is too cute for words but it wasn't exactly what he would have chosen. He didn't want to walk around the village with that thing on a lead; people would think he'd gone soft.

"Please buy me Aaron" Jackson says, making the puppy wave his little paws as if it's him that's talking.

"I want a proper dog Jackson" Aaron laughs "Like Clyde."

Jackson's face falls at the memory of Clyde's death and the events that followed it.

"Sorry" Aaron says quietly. He hadn't meant to bring up Clyde at all. He knew Jackson was reliving that night now, he could tell by the look on his face. It was that same look he got after he had one of his nightmares of the crash.

"Let's just get the puppy" Aaron smiles; deciding that if it made Jackson happy it would be worth it.

Jackson's face lights up again "Are you sure?"

"Yeah go on" Aaron sighs; he knew he'd give into Jackson eventually anyway, he finds it hard to say no to him most of the time. "I get to name him though."

"Hmm...Not anything stupid" Jackson frowns, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Would I?" Aaron smirks.

"Err-yeah you probably would!" Jackson cradles the puppy against his chest with one arm, leaning on his walker with the other. "Come on let's take you home" he grins, kissing its soft fur.

Xxx

Aaron places the puppy down on the carpet and they both watch as it stumbles along unsteadily before tripping over its own feet and falling onto the carpet, giving a little yelp.

"Ahh, he's like me!" Jackson grins, watching the puppy get back to his feet and start trying to run about again. Aaron rolls his eyes as the puppy tumbles over once more.

"Come here Tyson" he calls, seeing if he can get the dog to answer to its new name.

"Tyson?" Jackson says, pulling a face.

"What don't you like it?" Aaron smirks.

"Yeah, I just thought maybe something that suits him a bit more like-"he stops seeing the look on Aaron's face. "...But I did say you could pick so yeah Tyson's...fine" he adds hastily.

"Good" Aaron grins. "Shall we take him out for a walk then?"

Xxx

"You're going to have to try walk a bit faster" Aaron grins at Jackson, as Tyson tugs on his lead again, urging them forward.

"I can't go any faster" Jackson reminds him, still having to move slowly using his walker.

"Don't take him out on your own, he'll drag you through the whole village" Aaron laughs. He holds on tightly to the puppy's lead as he tries to pull him along with him.

"What's all this then boys?" Adam laughs as he walks towards them hand in hand with Mia.

"Ahh isn't he sweet" Mia says making a fuss of the little puppy.

"We got him today" Aaron explains "Guess who picked him?" he rolls his eyes and looks at Jackson.

"Yeah well we'd have come back with a Pitbull if you'd had your way!"

"No just something a bit manlier" Aaron complains, glancing down at the puppy who's now trying to lick Mia's face.

"Ahh you love him really!"

"Well I think you made a good choice Jackson" Mia smiles.

"Fancy joining us for a few in the Woolie?" Adam asks.

"Nah you're alright, we've got dog-training to be getting on with" Aaron grins. Tyson yanks on his lead again and they head off over towards the back fields to let him have a run-around.

Xxx

"For God's sake" Aaron yells from the kitchen, having just stepped in another damp patch on the wooden floor. He starts tearing out more sheets of newspaper and placing them down.

"What now?" Jackson calls from the front-room trying hard not to laugh. Tyson's sat on his lap chewing on what looks like one of Aaron's trainers.

"He's done it again!" Aaron sighs, coming into the front-room and peeling his socks off. Jackson quickly tries to yank the trainer out of Tyson's mouth. "Is that my trainer?"

"Err-I don't know, is it?" Jackson tries to act innocent.

"Yes" Aaron scowls, tearing it from the dog's mouth. Tyson gives a little growl. "And look it's flipping ruined! I only bought those last week." He storms upstairs to get a fresh pair of socks and some shoes that aren't chewed then heads off for work in a strop, slamming the back door behind him.

Tyson looks up at Jackson with big, sad eyes; "Don't worry mate he's got loads of pairs anyway" Jackson says, passing the trainer back to the little dog, who begins chewing away again. "Maybe you could try eating his trackie bottoms next time though, I hate those things!"

Xxx

Aaron looks up from the car he's fixing to see Jackson leaving the house through the back door with Tyson on his lead.

"And where are you going?" he asks.

"Taking Tyson out for a walk, he's bored inside" Jackson says, fixing the lead round one of the handles of his walker.

"Told you that did he?" Aaron scoffs. "Anyway I told you, you don't have to walk him I'll do it later". He doesn't see how Jackson's going to be able to walk Tyson when he can only just walk himself.

"It's fine; I'm not doing anything else am I?"

Aaron shakes his head watching them go; Tyson trotting along a lot slower than he usually would, as if he understands that Jackson can't go any faster.

"What are you smiling at?" Debbie asks; she glances over to where he's looking "Ah, of course" Aaron would only ever be smiling like that over Jackson. "You really love him don't you?"

"I guess" Aaron shrugs, getting back to work on the car. Debbie walks away smiling to herself, knowing that her cousin is most definitely smitten.

Xxx

Jackson's panicking now, he only took his eye off Tyson for a split second and somehow he's lost him. He's at the field by the Cricket Pavilion and had let him off his lead for a bit and now he's gone. Aaron's going to kill him if he's lost the dog. He tries calling again, hoping the little puppy will come running.

In the end Jackson traipses back to Dale Head thinking that maybe Tyson's found his own way home somehow but there's no sign of him. He knocks around all the houses, tries the vets, the cafe and then goes to ask in the pub. By this time his legs are hurting him. He's not used to having to walk so far and he could do with a sit down but he can't give up looking yet.

"Jackson" Debbie calls, waving him over to where her, Ryan, Adam and Mia are sat having drinks in the corner. "Are you alright?" she asks, noticing how distracted he looks.

"Err-no, I've lost the dog" he tells them. "Aaron's going to go mad."

"I'm sure he won't" Debbie says unconvincingly. She knows what Aaron's like and it's true he probably will go mad, but Jackson looks upset enough as it is and she doesn't want to make him feel any worse.

"I'll get you a drink in pal" Ryan smiles sympathetically, he too is used to Aaron's moods.

"Where have you tried looking?" Mia asks him kindly.

"I've asked everywhere I can think of. I can't really walk around everywhere looking for him though" he sighs, wishing his legs weren't so useless.

"Don't worry mate, we'll finish these then we can all help search for him" Adam offers "I'll even get the quad out, look around all the back fields."

"Thanks" Jackson smiles gratefully and takes a sip of his pint.

"You never know we might even find him before Aaron gets chance to find out; save you getting in trouble!"

Xxx

"Jackson!" Aaron yells; spotting him leaving the Woolpack with Adam, Ryan, Debbie and Mia. He strides towards the group of them, with Tyson under one arm.

"There you are" Jackson says looking relieved. He strokes the little dogs head and laughs as it tries to wriggle out of Aaron's grip and lick him. "Don't you ever do that to me again; where was he?" he asks, glancing up at Aaron.

"He turned up at the garage" Aaron frowns. "How did you manage to lose him?"

"I just turned away for a second and he was gone, I've been-"

"I knew something like this would happen; that's why I didn't want you taking him out!" Aaron cuts him off mid-sentence.

"You knew I was going to lose him? I didn't do it on purpose Aaron!" Jackson argues. "Anyway you found him, so can we just leave it now?" he doesn't want a row in front of all their mates.

"No we're not just leaving it!"

Adam tries to intervene seeing that the argument is about to escalate "Come on mate, no harm done is there?" he says to Aaron, hoping that he'll calm down.

"No harm done? He nearly lost our dog!"

"Yeah and he's really sorry" Mia says, feeling bad for Jackson. "He's been looking everywhere for him."

"I don't care" Aaron scowls at her "And I'm on dog-walking duties from now on" He snatches the lead from Jackson and clips it to Tyson's collar then storms off back to Dale Head.

Xxx

Jackson gives Aaron some time to calm down before following him back home.

"Hey" Aaron looks up as he comes in and pats the space next to him on the sofa inviting him to sit down.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you" he says awkwardly. He's never been very good at apologies. He'd have thought he'd be an expert by now the amount he ends up having to make.

"It's ok" Jackson says, still looking disheartened.

Aaron notices him wince as he sits down, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just had to walk around a bit when I was trying to find him."

"You should have told me, I'd have helped you look."

"I knew you'd be angry" Jackson sighs. "I just wanted to prove to you that I'm not completely useless and that I can do things still. I suppose this just shows that I can't."

"I know you're not useless" Aaron puts his arm around him comfortingly. "And you can do loads of things, just maybe try not to do too much at once" he smiles. "I love you and I don't want you getting hurt again."

"Yeah, I know" Jackson smiles at him. "I just feel a bit fed up at the moment that's all."

"Fed up with me?" Aaron asks, looking anxious.

Jackson shakes his head "No of course not. It's just that I need something more than just sitting at home with the dog, watching daytime TV and going to physiotherapy...I want my life back Aaron."

"You'll get there. It might take a little bit longer than you thought that's all. I mean look how well you've done over the last nine months to get this far" he smiles encouragingly. "Just think a few more months and things will be back to how they were before, near enough."

"I hope so" Jackson sighs. All he wants now that he's recovering is to be able to work. He knows it's unrealistic but he'd love to be able to build again, maybe even get his business back up and running. He hadn't told anyone about it; afraid that if he did, they'd tell him it was stupid to even think it.

"You will do" Aaron says, as if reading his mind. He pulls Jackson closer and presses a kiss to his forehead, trying to reassure him that everything will be fine.

Xxx

Aaron's sat in the pub on his lunch-break waiting for Jackson to come and join him. He's already ordered in two pints and two steak sandwiches for them both.

"Look at you" he grins as Jackson hobbles over using a crutch instead of his walker. "I take it physio went well then?" He tries to go with Jackson to most of his appointments but seeing as he has them a few mornings a week it's hard for him to get the time off work.

"Yeah" Jackson smiles, sitting down opposite him. "They thought I should have a go using this, see how I get on. Have you ordered food?" he asks, taking a gulp of his pint.

Aaron nods "Yeah our usual." "So how's it feel, you think you'll be alright using it?"

"I think I can handle it" Jackson grins. He's glad to be rid of the walker it made him feel like one of the village pensioners having to use that, he'd even had Betty compliment him on it at one point.

"Good" Aaron smiles at him pleased that he's making even more progress.

Xxx

"What are you doing?" Aaron yells as he lets himself in through the back door after work. Jackson's making his way downstairs, leaning on his stick and gripping onto the banister with his other arm. "Use the stair-lift when I'm not here."

"You are here" Jackson says fixing him with a cheeky grin.

"I wasn't when you started coming down" Aaron sighs, going up to him; he rests one hand on Jackson's lower back and puts his other arm out so that if he trips he can catch him. "I mean it Jackson; if you fall you'll really hurt yourself."

"Right, alright" Jackson says, rolling his eyes. He's sure his mum didn't even fuss over him this much.

"I mean it" Aaron says, looking hurt.

"Yeah I know, but you're doing too much for me" he frowns.

"I'm looking after you"

"I don't need you doing it twenty four hours a day though" Jackson sighs "I'm not paralysed anymore remember?"

"I know that" Aaron says, feeling rejected. He was finding it hard realising that Jackson didn't need him quite so much anymore; he'd become used to caring for him all those months he was paralysed and during his recovery, now he was finding it difficult to let go. He knew he'd have to let Jackson have his independence back but he was afraid that if he did that Jackson would end up hurting himself and it would be all his fault again.

"I'm going to go have a shower then" he says dejectedly, leaving Jackson watching TV, with Tyson cuddled up on his lap.


End file.
